As The Sun Rises
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Bella was on her way to live with Charlie when she was suddenly attacked and bitten by a vampire. After three days of intense agony Bella wakes up in a forest alone. With no idea what happened to her. Will the Cullens be able to help her? Will they every find out who turned her and why? Will she find love along the way?
1. Thirst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

**Chapter 1: Thirst**

**Bella's POV**

The fire raging in my throat was alien to me. Just like every other part of my body. Physically I was perfect. Every single flaw my body used to have vanished when I woke up after three days of the worst kind of hell that I could have imagined. I still had no idea what had happened to me. I just knew that I was different. I was abnormally fast and strong. I could see, hear, and smell everything far better than I would've ever imagined possible. My red eyes frightened me the most. There was nothing but forest for miles. Although it was snowing I no longer felt cold. It was as if I didn't have a body temperature anymore. I had so many questions but no one to ask.

I closed my eyes and suppressed a cry. I'd lost count of the days that I'd been out here lost and alone but I was sure that it had been a few weeks. I wanted to cry but my body refused to produce the tears. I didn't want to imagine the pain my father was going through right now.

My memories of my last day of normalcy were a bit murky. Like trying to see through a muddy puddle but I remembered some things. Particularly the ones that I loved.

_I was driving along the road eager to get to my father's house. It was a long drive from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington but I wanted to my father. He was the only one who didn't seem to hate or judge me for what happened. In fact he had been very accepting of my situation and promised to help me._

_I glanced in the mirror just to see my son. Seeing him sound asleep in his car seat made me smile. Tyler was only two months old but I he was the center of my universe. I loved him more than life itself and I would've given up my life to save his if it ever came down to it. It was a lot of work but he was worth it._

_If only everyone were as happy about his arrival as I was. My mother Renee and her new husband Phil didn't even try to hide their disgust and disappointment when I told them I was pregnant. I was only 17 years old after all. They were considering judging me and criticizing me for my 'mistake'. My mother didn't even want anything to do with her grandson because she was disgusted with me. She barely even spoke to me anymore unless it was to make some judgemental remark about me or Tyler._

_I couldn't take it anymore so I contacted my father and asked him if it was okay for us to come and live with him instead. I was surprised by how happy he was that we were coming to live with him. The best part is I would be arrving two weeks before Christmas. just in time to celebrate with my father._

_Suddenly there was a beeping sound. The check tire pressure notification had turned on. I pulled over to the side of the road and got out to check what the problem was. i bent down to check one of the tires when suddenly I was grabbed and slammed against the side of the vehicle. I screamed and the last thing I remembered was a stinging in the side of my neck and intense agony._

I took a deep, shaky breath as I came out of the memory. After waking up Tyler was the first thing that came to my mind. I had to find my baby and make sure that he was okay. It took me awhile but I eventually found my way back to the main road but my car, along with my son, were gone. The worst part was that I had absolutely no idea where I was.

I didn't know what happened to me, where I was, or where my baby was. I longed to have my son back in my arms. I had to make sure that he was safe, loved, and taken care of. I needed my baby and he needed me. I had to find him and I had to find my father to let him know that I was okay. The panic Charlie must be feeling right now is something I didn't want to imagine.

The fire in my throat suddenly came to the forefront of my mind and occupied all of my thoughts. Water wouldn't soothe the pain that had only grown worse as more time passed. I didn't know how to get rid of it. I had been in complete isolation so there was nobody that I could ask either.

Off in the distance I heard a strange sound. Then came the sweetest mosy delicious thing I had ever smelled before. I took off at a full sprint. Becoming nearly a blur as I ran. Up ahead I saw a man and a woman hiking. The woman had tripped and fell. Blood was gushing out of her leg. The smell was so tantalizing. This was what I needed to get rid of the burn!

Wait I couldn't hurt these people! I skidded to a halt. What was I thinking? I was not a monster. But the blood smelled so good...

No! I shook my head. I couldn't hurt them! I wasn't a-

I couldn't take it anymore. I crouched down and just as I prepared to pounce something knocked me over. I looked into the golden eyes of the blond man who had stopped my attack. He wasn't much older than me. Probably in his twenties. I was only certain of one thing. This guy was like me. He looked human but wasn't human. He was just like me.

**Please Review **


	2. Fight or Flight

**Chapter 2: Fight or Flight**

**Bella's POV**

Every single primal instinct I had told me that there was danger. I remained in a crouched down position. Teeth bared like some kind of wild animal. Ready to attack and defend myself if needed. The man was in a similar position as me. If some onlooker were to stumble upon us in that moment we sure would have been one hell of a sight. When I looked I saw that the human couple had left.

Although I could sense that there was danger I didn't want to fight. I was a peaceful person that preferred to solve problems in a nonviolent matter. I was firm believer that most problems could be resolved without resorting to violence. I just didn't quite understand what the problem was here. All I knew that my fight or flight response had been activated.

He eyed me quizzically. I did not know quite what to make of him either. Was he a danger to me or not? Neither of us moved until a ringing sound went off. I realized it was a cell phone only when he answered it.

"Hello Alice,"

"Bring her home Carlisle," I heard this Alice girl say.

"Are you sure?"

"She's not dangerous. She is not going to fight,"

I was very cofused now. How did this girl know that I did not want to fight? Who were these people? What exactly was going on here? I didn't understand anything. I just wanted to get home to my father and my son. I ached to have my baby in my arms once again. That was the only thing that I wanted. Nothing else mattered.

Instinctively I took several steps back when the man took a step toward me. "It's okay," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you,"

The sense of danger that I had felt earlier was now gone. Nothing but calm and peace radiated out of this man. He did not want to fight anymore than I did.

"Don't worry," he said. "I just want to help you. Where is your creator?"

My what? "My creator?" I asked. It was the first time that I had spoken aloud since I had woken up in this forest. My voice sounded strange and alien to me.

"You know the person who turned you into a vampire?" he questioned in confusion.

"Vampire? I don't understand. Vampires don't exist? I don't understand what's happened to me. Or what's happening right now?"

"You mean you don't know?" his voice went from surpised to sad.

"All I know is that I'm different from before,"

He sighed. "Come on kid. Let's take a walk. There's a lot of things that we need to discuss,"

"Are you like me?" I asked before taking a single step.

He smiled sadly and said. "Yes kid. I'm like you,"

"I thought so," I muttered.

"Why don't you tell me your story. How did you end up out here all alone? How long have you been out here by yourself?"

"I was on my way to ny father's house when I suddenly had to pull over because I was having problems with my tires. When I was about to check my tire pressure I was suddenly grabbed and slammed against the side of my car. There was a stinging pain in my neck and then intense agony for days. When I 'woke up' I was underneath a tree surrounded by forest. I think it's been only a few weeks,"

"Wait you mean whoever bit you just abandoned you in the forest?!"

"Yes. Wait. Bit? I really don't understand anything. Can you enlighten me?"

"Kid I don't know how else to tell you this but you're a vampire now,"

"I'm a what?"

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Whoever attacked you was a vampire and he or she turned you into one as well. That's why you're different. Haven't you wondered why you enjoy the taste of blood so much?"

"I haven't tasted blood," I knit my eyebrows together in confusion.

"You haven't? How is that possible? Normal newborns will attack and kill any human without hesitation for blood. Yet I saw you hesitate earlier. I could tell that you really didn't want to kill those humans. You haven't even tasted blood since waking up? How is that even possible? Your thirst must be tormenting you right now,"

"Is that what that burning is? It's been driving me insane and I can't figure out how to curr it,"

"Only blood will cure it,"

"But I don't want to kill people. I don't want to be some kind of monster. I'm not a murderer-"

"It's okay kid. You don't have to kill people. My family and I can help you. We only drink animal blood and we can teach you how to hunt only animals. We can teach you how to control yourself,"

This was a lot of life changing information to take in at once. Vampires didn't exist. Yet somehow this was the only explanation that made sense. Why did this man want to help me? Could I trust him? He seemed genuinely nice and concerned for me.

"Are you sure your family won't mind?"

"Oh I'm sure they'll love to help you. We will take you under our wing and teach you. You will be apart of the family,"

Apart of the family? I didn't want another family. I just wanted Charlie and Tyler.

"Kid are you okay? Wait, excuse me it just dawned on me that we never officially introduced ourselves. My name is Carlisle Cullen. What might youre be?"

"Isabella Swan,"

His eyes suddenly went huge. "You're chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yes how did you know me?"

"Bella your father has been going out of his mind looking for you. He's been putting up fliers all over Forks, Port Angeles, and Seattle with your name and face on them. He's come by my hospital every day asking me if I have seen you. I thought you looked familar but I couldn't quite place it since you look different as a vampire,"

"How long has it been?"

"Three weeks. When yoh didn't arrive home as scheduled Charlie organized a search party. All they found was a car with a baby inside of it but not you,"

"My son," I whispered. "Please tell me he's okay,"

"Your father rushed him into the hospital the night he was found. He had pneumonia from being exposed to the elements for so long. He's doing much better now,"

Oh thank God. "So you'll take me home then? You'll take me home to my father and my son, right?"

"Bella," his voice was full of sadness. The look he gave me displayed nothing but pure sadness as well. "I'm sorry. But you're a vampire now. You could easily hurt them by accident. It's way too dangerous for you to be around them. For your father's and your son's safety you must remove yourself from their lives,"

"What?" My voice was shaking badly. My eyes were no longer able to produce tears. I wanted to cry so badly. All I wanted was my family. My son. My little Tyler who I only had for two short months.

"I'm sorry Bella but for their safety you have to stay away. This should have never happened to you. Your life never should have been ripped away from you like this. It makes me so angry. Also our kind has laws against changing a human and then abandoning him or her. If I ever find out who did this to you I will make sure they are brought to justice,"

I didn't care about any of that though. The thought of never seeing my baby again was ripping me apart on the inside. I just didn't know how I was going to carry on without him.

"Come on Bella. Let's go home. I know my family and I will never be able to replace yours but you will always be welcome with us,"

**Please Review **


End file.
